


Night Out

by Eryessa, Xanaxe14 (Eryessa)



Series: Dottie’s Saga [2]
Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Autism, Crush, Dinner Date, F/M, Friendship, Muteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryessa/pseuds/Eryessa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryessa/pseuds/Xanaxe14
Summary: Dottie gets a dinner date with Finn, but something happens at the wrestling show that sets her off.It ends with a fight and the words "I hate you" being screamed by her.
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Dottie’s Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882834





	1. Chapter 1

Dorothy (Dottie) O’Connor rocked to the rhythm of the sewing machine. Drew McIntyre needed his performance long jacket thing sewn up, the inner liner had come apart and Cait needed to deal with some sort of design issue with Alexa Bliss. 

Dottie was oblivious to the things going on in the hall and the rest of the venue where Monday Night Raw was being held. Her eyes followed the line of the tear, overlapping the other edge of the side to create a seam. The hum of the machine was really enjoyable, though mastering the rhythm was initially daunting when she started out, it didn’t take her long to forget about the world around her.

At least until thoughts of Fergal Devitt sort of slipped in front time to time and she would have to stop the sewing machine so she wouldn't mess up.

She’d been in her own world, in that place where there was nothing scary to lurk. She was with her job, something that she was thankful for. But then coming on the road, her only special places were the locker rooms where they set up the costume departments and her bunk on the staff bus. It was when Fergal, or Finn Bálor when he was performing, had stopped by to say hi, she felt that safety net shatter. But he was one of the few people around her that had the title friend associated with them. There weren't many of those around.

“Dot?” Drew McIntyre said as she was fingering the seam. “Are you done yet?” He brought her out of her long thoughts of the Irish wrestler.

“Why are you so tall?” She asked as she stood up with his performance jacket. “It’s bigger than me. I can play magic tricks with it. Now you see me, now you don’t.”

“Yeah, my wife thought the same thing when I met her.” He laughed. 

She looked at him. He was dark in hair, but he had bright blue eyes. Fergal was similar, only he was black haired with the same light blue eyes. But where Drew was big in height, Fergal was big in personality. Fergal was less tan than Drew. But the two of them had unique vocal tones, like music in her ears. Drew rolled his Rs, but Fergal’s voice was lighter and more enjoyable to watch his mouth move when he talked. He also had nicer hands.

“I heard Rami upset you, Dot,” Drew said. “Are you okay?”

“I lost twenty dollars.” She held his jacket out to him. “I don’t like Rami at the moment.”

“Well, you’re in luck. He’s heading to Birmingham to check over his shoulder and back.” Drew smiled at her.

Caitlin O’Connor, Dottie’s younger sister, walked in. “What’s going on?”

“Rami’s gone. Good, he’s rude.” Dottie said as she went back to her chair.

Cait looked at Drew. “Really? For how long? Is he okay?”

“He’s been having shoulder and back issues so they are checking him out in Birmingham,” Drew said. “Good work on this, Dot.”

“Thank you.”

“Has Finn been by yet?” Drew asked.

“No.” Dottie looked down.

She hadn’t seen him. Usually, he was the first to stop by before the show but not that Monday after Money in the Bank. He had told her about going out to eat, a dinner date. But he hadn’t been by at the time.

“Well, I’ll leave you to it, then.” She looked up when Drew waved before leaving with his repaired performance coat thing.

Cait sighed. “Damn, what a day, huh?”

“I guess. Why? Did something happen?”

“Nemeth,” Cait rolled her eyes.

Nick Nemeth, or Dolph Ziggler, was a superstar who never really seemed to talk to Dottie. Cait was the one that dealt with the superstars and their designs and the people like Triple H, all Dottie had to do was fix clothes.

“Is he being mean? Or rude?” She asked.

“Not to me, he isn’t.” Cait dropped her design book down on the small card table they had set up in there. “How are you doing?”

“I fixed Drew’s performance coat thingy.” Dottie picked up the BC logo jacket that Fergal gave her the night before. 

“Do you want me to go find Fergal?” Cait asked. 

“No,” she glanced at her sister. “No. He needs to get ready for the show.”

Cait pulled at her hair. They had the same red hair, but Cait’s was shorter. Dottie liked her ponytail, even if the back of her neck got extremely hot when it was warm out. 

“Nothing needs fixing,” Dottie said.

“Yeah?” Cait looked around. “I guess you’re right. Maybe they are being smart about their shit, huh?” 

Dottie shrugged. “Maybe.”

“It has nothing to do with you, Dot.” Her sister’s voice was tight. “And if it was, I would raise shit. Mr. H wouldn’t let that happen.”

Mr. H, also known as Triple H, or Paul Levesque. He was nice when he was around. He and His wife usually worked corporate but sometimes they came around. Mr. Angle was another person that showed up from time to time, asking how things were going. Those early days were hard, especially leaving that facility.

“Mom keeps calling,” Dottie said. “She calls your phone.” 

“Yeah, well screw her.”

“Screw who?” 

Dottie looked up fast. Fergal was standing in the doorway in his ring gear. She looked away, her mouth not working right, any coherent thought had gone out of the window. 

“Mommy dearest. I keep declining her calls and she just keeps calling. But then again, maybe it should have been her that was put into a crazy farm.” Cait picked up her papers. 

“How are you doing, Dottie?” Fergal asked.

“I’m okay because Rami isn’t here.” She glanced at him as she tried to find something to occupy her hands.

“Yes, I’m aware of that. I actually came by to ask if I could use my BC Logo jacket tonight. I’m wearing my MITB attire again.”

She looked at the red leather jacket next to her in a chair. She’d worn it as they were loading the room up but had gotten a little too hot. But it hadn’t left her side because it still smelt like him.

“Sure.” She picked it up and headed over to him. _Look at his face, look at his face…_ “Here.”

“Are you doing anything after the show tonight?” He asked. 

Her hand began to shake at her side. “No. I don’t think so.”

“I’ve been asked to come by SmackDown Live tomorrow. We’ll be driving out tonight.” Cait said. “Why?”

“I wanted to fulfill my promise of taking you to dinner, Dottie.”

Cait and Dottie looked at each other. “I thought you would have forgotten.” Dottie’s fingers curled around the hem of her shirt she was wearing.

“I keep my promises, Dottie.” When his hand brushed up against her back, it sent heat to all her extremities. 

Cait made a sound. “This better not be a game, Devitt.”

“It’s not, Cait.”

“Are you busy tomorrow?”

“I can drop her off, I was thinking of meeting with Gallows and Anderson and Styles anyway. Becky’s been wanting to chat for a while.”

“But I have to help set up the locker room.” Dottie looked at her sister. 

“No, you don’t. The other costume department workers will do that.” Cait said. “This is a good chance for you to get out of your routine.”

“But…” her lower lip quivered.

“Dottie,” she looked at Fergal. His hand came up to her back. “Please? For me? Have dinner with me.”

His thumb was rubbing her lower back. She may have enjoyed being around Fergal, even with him in his ring attire, but she knew where everything was supposed to go on all their setups, right to where even her sewing machine was supposed to be setup. 

“I’ll be gone at night, Cait.”

“You’ll survive. You’ve always survived without me being there.” Her sister crossed her arms. “It’ll be no different than traveling by bus, or by car. I have full trust in Fergal, don’t I?”

Fergal nodded. “Yes, absolutely.”

His hand was still on her back. Her toes had electric sparks in them as she looked at him. 

“Then you have nothing to worry about,” Fergal said.

“But I do,” Dottie mumbled. “I worry all the time.”

“Cait, can we have a minute?” Fergal asked. “I’d like to talk to Dottie alone.”

Her sister sighed. “Yeah. I have to deal with something anyway.” She smiled at Dottie, the kind that didn’t look right. 

She was alone with Fergal, the last time that she was in a room with a man something bad happened. And Fergal was down to just those little spandex things, his boots and his jacket in his hand. The door stayed open this time.

“Dottie, look at me.” Fergal rubbed her back. “We’re friends, aren’t we?”

“Yes,” she sighed. “But, I don’t want to leave Cait.”

“I get that you have routines, we all do at some points. But I want to spend time with you.” His hand went up to her shoulder blade. “I need to get to know you better, Dottie.”

“Why? Why bother?”

“Why? Because,” he sighed. “You never stopped believing in me. And do you know what I believe?”

She shook her head. Dottie glanced at his chest where a freckle was sitting on the right side. 

“I believe you can do anything you want if you just believe in yourself.”

If she didn’t know what she believed in, how could she believe in herself? But his face was calm, tilted to the side and slightly down so that she could look at him in the eye. 

“Okay.” She nodded. “I’ll leave with you tonight.”

“Okay. I’ll bring this right back.” Fergal bumped her with his hip. “Can I have a hug before I go?”

She only had to turn to face him and when she did, Dottie felt his arms go around her upper back, rubbing her shoulders. His beard tickled her the area between her shoulder and neck but he smelt good. A warm heat spread out through her stomach as she reached up to put her hands on his back. With no idea where to put her hands, or what to do with them, she let them rest there. 

“I’ll be back, Dottie.” He rubbed her shoulder when he pulled back.

Then he left while pulling on the red BC logo jacket. He stopped, turned at smiled at her and then finally left.

Her lower lip quivered after he left. Hands shaking, Dottie had to sit down. 

Why did Fergal want to do this so suddenly? Why was he insistent on taking her out to dinner. Sure she liked him, he was a great guy but…

A tear fell down her face. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

There was no television for her to watch the show. Dottie didn't really like using her cell phone, only for calling Cait if something happened, which usually did.

She would have to go out into the hall, alone, and head to the area that was reserved as catering. Mostly it was the hang out area for superstars, a place Cait always rolled her eyes at if she mentioned it. Rami had showed her on his phone Fergal's loss at the pay-per-view, she would have to go watch the show on television in the catering room.

Dottie poked her head out the door. She hated the lights. She blinked under their glares as she watched Cait walk towards the catering area. Even from where she stood she could hear the roar of the crowd and it made her skin crawl. There was no work to be done and since she was the only one in the costume department, Dottie took a deep breath and walked out of the room.

Her need, her obsession to watch Fergal perform sort of overrode the fear of leaving the locker room. Hugging the wall, letting her fingers run over the individual bricks, Dottie walked down the hall, her eyes focused on where Cait was going.

"There you are, babe." Nick Nemeth called out.

Cait shook her head. "What do you want, Nemeth?"

"I heard that you got a babysitter for that sister of yours. Maybe we could…" he started, his body coming closer to hers. "You know, have our own night tonight?"

Drew had been standing nearby. "Hey, Nemeth, that's no way to talk to her."

"Yeah, Nemeth, that's no way to talk to me." Cait moved away from him.

Dottie looked around the area, her shoulder pressed into the wall for support. There was a television on the far side, which was showing the match she was looking for. Finn, Braun Strowman, Kevin Owens and Baron Corbin were out there performing.

"Dot?" She jumped at the voice to her left. "Hey, what are you doing out here?" Colby asked.

He was shirtless, still in his ring pants. Behind him was Joe Anoa'i, or Roman Reigns, but he was talking on his phone.

"I, I wanted to see Fergal's match. Where's the belt you have?" She asked looking at his shoulder.

"Oh, I had to drop it to Ziggler. Cocky asshole has been beaming about it."

She hadn't seen it with Nick Nemeth when he was talking that way with her sister. Biting at her lip, Dottie looked around for Cait, who was talking to Pam, or Bailey. The television in the corner drew Dottie's attention again.

"Want to get a better look at the match?" Colby asked.

"Sure."

"Follow me."

Dottie thought they were just going to walk up to the television, she hadn't expected to walk across the room and to the area where a curtain was located.

"We're behind the stage." Colby said. "You're doing good."

Her hands were shaking and she was looking around. The crowd was louder as something happened out in the ring. A little further away, down a far side, Colby pointed. Dottie's mouth fell open. She could see the announcer table where the three men were located next to the stage. She could see passed them at the ring.

Braun lifted Finn over his head and threw him out onto the floor, on top of his opponents. The crowd yelled loud, super sonic loud and Dottie threw her hands over her ears, turning away from everything. She could still feel the surging pulse of the crowd in her chest and she wasn't even anywhere near them.

Colby's hands grasped her arms and pushed her back the way they came. The roar dimmed somewhat as they returned behind the main stage and headed back to the catering area.

"I'm really sorry, Dot. I didn't think it would be that bad." She sat and rocked.

"What the hell happened? Dottie, what are you doing here?" Cait jogged up to the table Colby had her sitting at.

"I took her to the side stage to see the action. I didn't think it would freak her out." Colby said.

She rocked, taking short and rapid breaths. Dottie was staring at the television, the only thing that she could focus on was the man she had wanted to see perform. But how could she if she freaked out.

"Sounds freak her out, loud sounds. She was kept in a room of twenty people, God." Her sister sat down next to her. "Dottie, sisser, please don't melt down."

She hadn't had one, not in a while. She did when she first started working with Cait because the change was so drastic. Instead of a meltdown, she shut down. Her rocking soothed her, her eyes focusing on the one thing that seemed to calm her down. Though the twisting of her fingers did bring some comfort.

"Cait, I'm really sorry." Colby said. "I thought she would like it. I mean, she left the lockerroom."

"I know, I have a feeling why." Cait sighed. "We'll wait for Fergal here."

"Did you want us to wait with you?" Joe asked.

"No, you guys have to get out of here when the show is over. I'll just stay here and make sure Dot is okay."

On the television, Finn's smile was nice. But her chest ached when Baron pushed him off the top rope and got the cover for the pinfall. A slight sob escaped her mouth. Again, why again? Can't they do anything that won't make him lose a match? Her lips trembled and her breathing picked up as Baron Corbin and Kevin Owens got the win over Finn and Braun Strowman.

Thinking of all his losses, thinking of all the times he had to lose and not make it in the WWE hurt Dottie in the chest. It stabbed at her, the tears gathering in a heated puddle at the edges of her eyes as her vision blurred.

"What happened?" Fergal's voice asked a little while later. "Dottie, are you okay?"

She stared at him. He was sweating from his match, his hands resting at his sides but his face wasn't smiling. She liked his smile a lot but it hurt her when he lost his match again.

"Sensory overload. Colby took her to the side stage during your match." Cait said. "And I think she knows you lost said match."

"Oh, Dot. I told you, it's not the end of the world." He pulled the metal chair up to her. "Come on, Dottie, you know it's entertainment. I don't care if I lose a match. I make people happy."

His hand rested on her knee. His hands weren't overly big, not like Drew McIntyre's. Drew's hand engulfed hers when he greeted her the first time. Fergal's hand was just right for him.

"I make you happy." Fergal added that.

Her eyes lifted. Though her breathing had eased off some, she didn't know what to say. There were words but the function to say them weren't working. Instead, the rocking back and forth eased some of the tension that was building in her body.

"Is the baby crying again?" Nick Nemeth asked.

"Shut the fuck up." Colby seethed as he and the others turned to look at the man.

"Hey, you broke her." The new IC champion said. "And really, why bring something broken on the road?"

"What the hell is going on?" Kurt Angle asked as he approached.

"Sorry, sir, we're having a little issue." Cait said standing up. "Come on, Dottie, let's get you back to the locker room."

"The adult baby is having a problem. You know the same thing every day." Nick said.

Fergal took her hand in his. "Come on, Dottie. I'll take you back with Cait."

"I find it funny you actually want something to do with a retard." The word made everyone in the room stop, even Dottie.

Her reaction was to hide, and the only thing close enough was Fergal. Body sweat and all, it didn't bother her as she looked for the comfort in her obsession. She pressed her body to him and squeezed her eyes closed.

"You fucking asshole!" Cait yelled.

"Nemeth, the hell is your problem?" Mr. Angle yelled. Dottie covered her ears, pressing her face into Fergal's shoulder so she wouldn't have to see or hear what was going on.

Fergal wrapped his arms around her and began moving. He took her away from the drama of what Nick Nemeth had started. Even if she had her hands over her ears, her eyes saw everything in front of her as he moved her through the catering area.

"Sit, Dottie." Fergal instructed, pulling out one of the chairs in the costume department room.

She sat down, hands shaking and her upper half still rocking. Dottie watched Fergal, him turning to Cait as she walked in with Colby in tow.

"What's going to happen now?" Colby asked.

"I think it's best to change plans," Fergal said. "Just a little. Can I travel with you and Dot, Cait?"

"Why?"

"I don't want to see her like this, I don't want to leave her like this." He motioned to Dottie. "Can I travel with you two to SmackDown Live?"

"If you're not busy tomorrow, sure. But we're leaving tonight after the show. We'll get something to eat on the way out."

"Great." Fergal sighed as he ran his hands over his face.

"Cait, I'm really sorry about all of this. I really am." Colby said. "I didn't think it would mess her up so badly."

"I know, you were just trying to help her Colby." Cait looked at him.

Dottie saw the weird way Cait pushed her hair behind her ear. The way her eyes darted around Colby when she turned to look at him. It didn't make any sense, but it was the same way she had been looking at Fergal.

"Everything will be okay." Fergal ran his hand over the top of Dottie's head. When she looked at him he gave a sort of smile. "I'll go get changed and be back to help."

"We have to get our stuff ready to go." Cait said.

Colby looked at Dottie. "I'm really sorry, Dot. I didn't mean any of this to happen." When he knelt in front of her he ran his finger over the back of her hand. "I'm really sorry, Dot."

She nodded. She looked away, watched as Fergal left the room.

"I'll be back after getting ready to go." Colby stood up. He followed Fergal out.

"Come on, Dot. We need to get ready to go." Cait said.

The other costume department workers, some only PAs, came back to help. All Dottie did was pack up her sewing machine and the backpack she always brought with her, which included a sewing kit, extra threads and a book she found at an airport.

As she stood up with her sewing machine in her right hand and just getting one strap of her backpack over her shoulder, Fergal returned. He had a rolling suitcase in one hand and a backpack of his own.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

She nodded, eyes shifting to look at Cait as she was telling one of the PAs where some of the stuff was going to go.

"Hey, Ferg. Yeah, we're ready to go. Thanks guys."

"Did you want to head out right away or are we going to get something to eat?" Fergal looked at Dottie but she didn't answer. "Dottie?"

"She's suffering from selective mutism, Fergal. She's not able to talk. Give her some time."

"I feel like such an ass." Colby said when he stepped up besides Fergal. "I started all of this."

"Don't be, something like this would have happened anyway. We'll work on it." Cait said. "And stop blaming yourself, Rollins. And I'm not heading for dinner. I have to get over to SmackDown Live fast. You're going to have to take her, Fergal."

Dottie almost dropped her sewing machine as she looked at her sister. Cait walked up to her and took the sewing machine case from her.

"You'll be fine, Dot. You're in good hands."

Dottie looked at Fergal's hand. He wasn't touching her at the moment, so no she wasn't in his hands.

"You'll be okay. Fergal will take you out to dinner and then you guys are heading to SmackDown Live. You'll be there tomorrow some time." Cait said. "Okay?"

She nodded, not really sure of what else to do.

Fergal took her hand in his, threading his fingers with hers, and smiled. "Come on, Dottie. Let's get you out of here."

So she followed him. There was nothing else she could do, and in the fog of her brain, some part of her was happy to have his hand in hers.


End file.
